I'm your person
by Miyo-Nani
Summary: The badboy of the school, Gajeel Redfox, makes a bet with his friend that if he can get Levy McGarden, the school bookworm, to say 'I Love You' to him by the end of this month, he gets a year paid rent free. He never actually put into account he may just fall in love, and say it first. (rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

"She is so into you. It's kinda pathetic." My buddy Laxus said across the table from me. I cracked open one eye, and looked across the light cafe too the blue haired, tiny girl who quickly looked away from me and back to her book. I grunted in response, and closed my eyes again.

"Why should I care what she likes?" I mumbled, moving my zig-zag bandanda from my hair, to my eyes with my thumb. Laxus laughed and shrugged indifferently.

"All I'm saying is you can have some fun with her. She's cute enough." He said, taking a swig of his soda. Since this was a public place, and they were only eighteen. I moved the bandana from my left eye, and peered at the girl again. She was fixated on her book, a small blush apparent on her face.

"A little flat chested don't you think?" I mumbled to my friend. He glanced over the girl, and nodded.

"Yeah, but I heard those kind of girls are the most wild in bed." He said, smirking wickedly. I smirked back at him, my attention now caught.

"What about that girl that you were fucking around with?" I said testily. Laxus's mind went blank as he tried to draw up the face of the girl that I was referring too. When it seemed as though he had nothing I sighed.

"Tall, busty, white hair?" I said. His eyes widened, and he grinned.

"Ah yes! Mirajane! Yes, oh yes, she was a lay." Laxus muttered. I snorted at his response, and put my feat up on the table. How typical of him.

"But back to the bookworm..." Laxus said, and I groaned heavily.

"I don't have time to mess around with women." I said. "Let alone flat chested, shrimps like that one." I finished jutting my thumb in the direction of the girl. "I need to focus on getting some rent money together for next month." Laxus nodded in a understanding before a thought seemed to cross his mind, and he sent his trademark grin my way.

"How about a bet?" He asked, eyes shinning, and narrowed at me.

"A bet?" I asked in a disinterested tone. He nodded, and took another drink of his soda.

"If you can get that girl too say 'I Love You' to you, by the end of next month, I'll cover your living expenses for a year!" I shook my head. Lexus's family had so much money, that I doubt they knew what to do with it. But then again, a whole year of no bills? A voice inside my head told me to consider the bookworms feelings. That doing this may actually hurt her. But it was quickly shoved aside to make room for all the imaginary dollar bills that I saw.

"A whole year?" I asked, suspicion in my voice. Laxus nodded. Knowing he had me, hook, line, and sinker.

"You got it!" He said. "But you have to start now!" He said motioning over to the blue haired girl.

"How do I know you will keep your word?" I asked him. Laxus seemed to think about it for a moment before pulling out his wallet, and handing me over 100,000 jewels.

"First months rent." He said. I grinned and snatched the money from his hand, and got up from my chair making my way to the tiny, blue haired girl.

* * *

**LEVY **

_I can't believe how close he is! _I thought to myself as I continued to sneak peaks at Gajeel. _The _Gajeel. The resident bad boy of our school, and the center of my affections for the past three years. Once he caught my glance and, meet my eyes for a split second before I quickly looked away. Covering my face with my book.

_Did he know I was starring? Did he know I liked him? _I snorted. 'Like' was a bit of an understatement. Ever since freshman year, I was utterly in love with the boy. He had saved me, after all.

I shuddered at the dark memory, and pretended to read my book, sneaking glances at the long, raven, haired man every couple minutes. He was very relaxed, and had his feet propped up onto the table, and his zig zag headband covering his eyes. Probably to keep the light out, but at the same time, he was keeping up a conversation with Laxus DeRan. One of the rich boys in my school. I quickly turned back to my book before I was caught. I had actually begun to get into the story again when a voice pulled me out of it once more.

"Oi." It said. I glanced up. And up. And up. Until I was met with the hard face of Gajeel Redfox. Starring down at me, his hands shoved into his jean jacket. He was wearing a pink t-shirt that said "King" On it, and black jeans. His silver piercings catching the light.

"Uh-" I coughed- "Yes?" I said to him, trying to maintain my cool demeanor.

"Go out to dinner with me." He said in a hard tone. I knew I had a blank stare on my face by the way he 'tched' in annoyance. He slammed down a piece of paper onto my table.

"Here is my number. I'll pick you up at seven. Text me your address." And without another word he stalked out of the cafe. I'm not sure how long I sat there, but finally I looked at the paper. Written in crude hand writting was a scribbled out number and Gajeel's name. I felt myself break out into a large smile, as I shot out of my seat, and scurried home to get ready.

_Finally. _I thought. _I can finally tell him how I feel! _

**I feel like poor Levy is going to be heart broken if she finds out about this! **

**Reviews mean faster chapter updates! So if you like the story! You should review! **


	2. update (Read for story update schedule)

**I have been reading you guys comments, and it makes me so happy to hear from you! Thanks so much for the support! I have been wanting to update all weekend but I caught a terrible stomach flu from my little sister. It's dying down now, so I will have a new chapter up in one or two days. It's just hard to write when you are withering in pain! **

**Please feel free to check out some of my GajeelxLevy one-shots that I have written while you guys wait! (I also have a couple Nalu ones) **

**Sorry for the wait! I'll be hitting the keyboard as soon as I get better! **

**Thanks for your support! I can't wait to show you all what I have in store! **

**~Miyo**


	3. Chapter 2

The midget fidgeted a lot more than I thought she would. Constantly blushing, glancing away from me every few seconds, and tucking her shoulder length blue hair beneath her ear as it fell in her hazel eyes. Eventually, I got tired of watching her try and brush it back and sighed.

"Here, try this." I said pulling the knot that held together my own bandana and pulled it free from my hair. It was a simple white, and yellow one. Not one of my favorites, but still a good one. I shook my hair free and handed her the bandana.

"Uh.." She mumbled examining the square piece of cloth. "What do I do with it?" She asked. I tsked lightly, and got up from my seat at the restaurant and walked over to her, standing behind her chair. She squeaked a bit as I grabbed her blue hair, and began pulling it from her eyes.

_So soft... _I thought for a second before rolling my eyes at myself.

"You pull your hair back like this..." I mumbled pulling the lose strands from her face. "And place the bandanna over it, and tie it under your hair like this." I finished, and examined my work. Her hair was out of her face, and fashioned in a head band like style, and formed a tiny flower knot on the lower right side of her head. Her head was so small that the bandana's silk like cloth flowed down out of the knot, down her thin shoulder and stopping bellow her collar bone.

She starred up at me with big eyes, uncovered by her wavy, unruly hair.

"How does it look?" She asked. I felt heat rush to my face as I looked away.

"Like you have a face." I grumbled before taking my seat again. I felt so strange with the way she looked at me. Like it didn't matter what I said to her, she would adore me either way.

"Gajeel.." She muttered. I looked at her. She was starring down at her hands, which I noticed that she tended to do when shy.

"What?" I grumbled.

"Why did you ask me out?" She asked. My eyes widened as I remembered the bet from this morning. Of course I wasn't going to tell her that! I scuffed.

"Do I need a reason?" I asked. She looked up at me. Eyes big, and biting her lip.

"You never really noticed me before. I was starting to think you didn't remember me" She muttered.

"Remember you?" I repeated. What was this girl spouting. Here eyes widened, and she smiled a large, but fake, smile.

"Oh, nothing forget I said that. It's just that you never seemed to ever talk, or notice me before!" She said.

Well, that was true. I never paid much attention to the bookworm besides too wonder why she read so much. Walking in the hallway with her nose shoved in a book, weaving her way around the crowd like she had a third eye that could see where she was going. I never once saw her get hit, or run into somebody.

I shrugged at the girl, and paid the bill that was set in front of me by the waitress.

"Come on, lets walk around the park." I said wanting escape from the awkward questions that she was asking me. She smiled a large smile, and I felt my stomach turn.

_Must have beens something I ate... _

She barley came up to my shoulders, I noticed as we walked. The girl was flat chested, but in more ways in one did she make up for it in hips, and legs. I felt the turning of my stomach again, but opted to ignore it.

We talked about books that she had read, and places that she wanted to go. I found myself actually listening to what she blabbing on about, and the later it got in the evening the more she came out of her shell. The more I wanted to walk closer to her. The more I wanted to hear her talk.

_This is stupid._ I reminded myself._ Just string the dork along until all your money problems are solved._ I continued to try and talk myself out of any thoughts I had of liking the girl when she suddenly stopped and starred at a large oak tree centered in the part. She was gazing up at it, her eyes glossed over as if remembering something.

"Oi, what is it?" I asked waving my hand in front of her face. After a couple seconds she shook her head, and smiled a tiny, sad smile at me.

"You know... There wasn't always a park here." She muttered. I starred at her, sensing she was going into a story.

"Yeah.." I muttered. Flashes of memory raced threw my brain at the crash. "There used to be a little road down here that lead to the Korizan mansion." I said. She turned to me with sad eyes.

"Do you know the story?" She asked. I racked my memory for the entire story. It was so long ago, I was probably around eight or nine when it happened, but boy did I remember it.

"Uh, a rich family lived down there I think. Owned half the town. I heard rumors that the dad was a euntraponure. I think I heard that their hired driver was drunk one night driving him, his wife, and daughter home when his hit a tree, and killed the family." I said scratching the back of my head.

"The city turned the estate into a park." I finished. I found myself getting pulled back into early memories.

_I had been walking down the dark winding road that would later be a lush green park with my mother when the long, sleek, car came speeding down the path. My mother grabbed my body and threw us into the ditch we were walking along to avoid the car. I listened as i heard it swerve, and hit the large oak tree on the other side of the road. _

_"Mom. Mom they crashed you have to help them!" I shouted. My mother lay there unresponsive. I hauled myself to my feet, and clambered up the ditch. The car had crashed, and it had crashed good. The entire front of the car had been crushed like nothing more than a tin can, and than rolled over onto his hood, every window broken out of it. _

_"Hello?" I called crouching low and looking into the car. _

_"Hello?" A meek voice called out from inside the car. My eyes widened. Not expecting a response I peering into the back seat. A small girl sat in the seat. Handing upside-down her body contorted in was that made me shiver to this day. Her eye wide with shock, and her pupils dailated with terror. _

_"Help me. Help me." She cried. I nodded, and pulled on the car door. It wouldn't budge. _

_"Help me." The girl kept crying. _

_"I'm trying, I'm trying!" I cried, tears spilling over my eyes. When it was futile I looked back to the girl. _

_"I can't open the door." I said. "I'm going to go get help." I said to her. She looked at me with wide eyes as she began to cry. _

_"No, please don't leave me!" She yelled. "Mommy, and Daddy! They're not moving. Please!" She cried. I hushed her softly, as I reached into the car, and grabbed her hand. _

_"It's okay." I said. "My mommy's not moving either." I said glancing at the ditch that my mother lay in. "I'm gonna get help for both of." I said. The girl grabbed my hand tightly and nodded. _

_"Will you come back?" She asked. I smirked. _

_"Promise." I said before taking off down the road. _

* * *

I quickly shook my head of the memory. It was only painful when the police told me that the girl didn't survive. That she was dead by the time they arrived. It was something that I didn't like to think about. I focused on Levy, who was nodding in confirmation of the story, and began walking down the path again. I brushed off the odd moment, and kept walking with her until we exited the park.

"Where do you live?" I asked looking around. She smiled and pointed down a dark street.

"Down there." She said. "I guess I should get heading home then." She muttered. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed her hand to prevent her from walking away. She whipped around, starring back at me with a red face, and wide eyes.

"At least let me walk you home." I grumbled pulling her down the street. She smiled at me, and walked down the street hand in hand with me.

* * *

**Levy pov**

_I can't believe that he actually is walking me home. _I thought to myself. Preparing for when he realized what he was doing and drop my hand like it was poison, but he never did. My thoughts drifted back to the park, but I quickly pushed it from my mind. Choosing to stay in the present.

"This is me." I said stopping at a large arch wooden doorway that was my small apartment.

"Are your parents home?" he asked. My eyes widened, and I quickly shook my head.

"No... I... I live alone." I said. He smiled a large smile.

"Awesome. Independent." He said. I nodded, and he scratched his head lightly. Running his hand threw his long black hair. I faintly thought about what it would be like to play with that hair, but from what I have heard around school, he doesn't let anybody touch it. Not even the girls that he had one night stands with. I touched the silky cloth of his bandana lightly, and tugged on the knot to pull it out and give it back.

"Don't." He said, and I stopped. "It, uh. It suits you." He muttered. I smiled, and left it in my hair. Reminding myself to go buy a bunch of bandanas after school tomorrow.

"Well... Goodnight." I said softly. He nodded, and I turned to go inside.

"Wait, uh, shrimp." he said and I huffed at the new nickname that I had a feeling would stick. "Do you wanna catch a movie sometime this week?" He asked. My annoyance was quickly replaced with happiness and I nodded.

"Yes. I'd love too." I said. He smiled.

"Great. I'll text you." He said. Before I could stop myself I reached up on my tip toes, and tried to plant a small kiss on his check. However he was a good two heads taller than me, and it was more in the general area of his lower chin. I blushed when I realized how close to the corner of his lips that it was.

Before he could react I ran inside my apartment, with a curt 'goodbye'. Relief flooded threw me as the door clicked shut, and separated us. I moved the curtain of my front window and saw him still standing in the street, his fingers gently touching the spot where I had so boldly kissed him. I watched as he shook his head, and walked down the street, and disappeared into the darkness that wasn't illuminated by street lights.

I didn't even bother changing my clothes as I let myself hit the bed that night. Smiling happily, I thought about the boy that I had loved for so long. I thought about the night he had saved me when I was younger. I sighed a romantic sigh as I twirled the silky cloth of his headband between my fingers. Never better. Never happier.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! Hope you like it! Please review it keeps me motivated! **


End file.
